Holy Water
by Kasey Renae
Summary: WARNING:JASAM And she said take...me away...and take me farther, surround me now, and hold me, like holy water


**Title: Holy Water**

**Author: PeachyKeen2008 aka CrazyGirl2008 aka JamiesAngel2008**

**Rating: G-PG**

**Summary: Sam reflects on everything and one night before going bed he sees Sam knelt by the couch praying quietly to god…not knowing he can hear her.**

**Notes: I hope y'all like this, this is my first JaSam EVER so please…be easy with me lol.**

**Jason Morgan sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Things were becoming rather difficult now, Sam was under so much stress and she looked so unhappy anymore, Jason wanted nothing more than to be able to take that pain away. As he walked off towards the stairs to his room when he could hear soft murmuring coming from the front room where Sam slept.**

Somewhere there's a stolen halo  
I use to watch her wear it well  
Everything would shine wherever she would go  
But looking at her now you'd never tell

**Jason walked in and stood at the doorway watching her, she was beautiful, but she still looked upset, hurt, and confused. Almost like she wanted it all to be over with…when he first met her she was so spunky and full of life…now when he looked at her, he didn't see that. He only saw the shell of that woman he once knew, the empty shell of his Sam.**

Someone ran away with her innocence  
A memory she can't get out of her head  
I can only imagine what she's feeling  
When she's praying  
Kneeling at the edge of her bed

**As he sat there watching her he could only imagine what was going through her mind. She'd been through so much he was actually surprised she hadn't just quit on him earlier…he wasn't going to lie…at the beginning he did think Sam was only talk, that she wasn't as tough as she really was. God if only he'd known…**

**He cocked his head and he could see tears slowly flowing down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking with soft harsh sobs. "Please," she whispered. "Take me away…far away; hold me where I'll be safe and loved."**

**Jason was shocked at her words.**

And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water

**Sam buried her face in the couch still crying gently. "God please…hold me…like holy water, it hurts and I can't stay," she sobbed.**

**Jason took a step in and debated on weather or not he should go in and try to comfort her, for he didn't want to make it worse or scare her away. Because truthfully he really did like Sam, she was a strong woman and didn't really seem to care about what he did as his line of work, not at all…**

She wants someone to call her angel  
someone to put the light back in her eyes  
She's looking through the faces  
The unfamiliar places  
She needs someone to hear her when she cries

**Sam continued crying softly whispering to herself, each word she said broke Jason's heart more and more. "I want someone to call me angel, someone to make me happy, someone to hear me when I cry, someone who'll love me."**

**Jason took another step and reached out as if wanting to touch her but couldn't…he wanted her to know he was there and that he wasn't going anywhere. But he just couldn't say it…he was afraid that it'd all blow out of proportion like it did with Courtney. God he couldn't take another Courtney…that'd kill him.**

And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water

**Again Sam whispered looking up at the ceiling "Take me away, take me far, surround me and hold me."**

**Jason was now standing right behind her, Sam didn't move but he had a feeling that she knew he was standing there. She didn't stop crying or praying though, she just gripped the couch cushion and sobbed harder. "Sam…" he finally whispered.**

**But Sam said nothing…she didn't even acknowledge him.**

She just needs a little help  
To wash away the pain she's felt  
She wants to feel the healing hands  
Of someone who understands

"**I want someone who understands, someone to wash away my pain," she said.**

**Jason bit the inside of his lip to force tears back that threatened to push through. The sight before him could have killed him, she looked so helpless and alone, but she wasn't, she had him weather she really wanted him or not.**

**Little did he know she did want him…very much in fact. Truthfully Sam was praying for Jason to want her, and if she couldn't have him she wanted to be taken away, taken far…surrounded by love…by holy water.**

And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me  
And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water

**Finding the courage deep within, he knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him. "God Jason, it hurts so bad," she sobbed clinging to him.**

**Jason rocked her back and forth gently and slowly until she fell asleep in his arms he then kissed her forehead and picked her up laying her down on the couch moving her hair out of her face. "I want to wash your pain away," he whispered kissing her forehead once more. **

**Jason then turned on his heel and slowly made his way to his room leaving a sleeping Sam behind…or so he thought. When Jason was up the stairs and away from Sam she opened her eyes and looked after him. "I want you to wash my pain away too." **


End file.
